Demons
by nobody's angel love
Summary: I still remember the ghost of a smile on her face. She saw my demons, she was the only one. One shot.


Demons

Cameron Ann Morgan sat on the window sill, looking out at the beautiful scenery from the window. To her, it wasn't just the way the snowflakes swirled in the air as if doing their own dance and neither was it the soft howl of the snow drifting back and forth - through life and death.

No, that was not what entranced Cammie, it was the noise of the people there screaming and shouting as they played. The sound rang in her ears like tinkling bells even though it was what people would call 'a horrific noise'. To Cam - it was the best. She spied her friends playing in the meadow of snow and felt a twinge of hurt pierce her heart. She could see them but they couldn't see her, after all she was the _chameleon_, the girl who vanishes like the wind. She was invisible, a C.I.A. legacy, a legend.

A tear made its way down her face and she hastily wiped it away, but it wouldn't work and soon the tears built up and poured out of her like a water fall. But she wasn't worried that someone would her – that was the last thing they would do. But as her tears swallowed up her vision – she wished someone would find her, someone would see all the sadness hidden behind her mask. That someone would find her sobbing her heart out in corridors and passageways but she also knew deep inside that they never would.

As she buried her face into her hands, her demon showed up and devoured her. She let it over whelm her and all you could hear in the grand silent hall - a place which would normally be filled with chatter and laughter - was a girl, not the legacy if C.I.A or a legend, but a girl who suffered endless heartbreak cry and pour the misery out although she knew she would always be scarred with it in her heart.

Although you could hear the sounds, no – one could see the girl. That was because no – one bothered to look up. They were on the ground and they had no reason to float. They didn't look up to realize the girl was sat on a high ceilinged window right above them gazing at the ground she would never meet and floating forever in space, no feelings to ground her as she blocked herself from the world into her own _personal_ hell hole.

Cam continued to sob, the sounds echoing throughout the silent hall. Then her voice rang out from her and a song that described her life very well.

When the days are cold,

And the cards all fold,

And the saints we see,

Are all made of gold.

The only saint she had was her father and he was gone, he had left her… he was now made of gold.

When the dreams all fail,

And the ones we hail,

Are the worst of all,

And the bloods go stale.

Her dreams were only of happiness, she never got it, everything was failure for her. Other dreams came true only they were her nightmares. Her mother and father had died… for her.

I wanna hide the truth,

I wanna shelter you,

But with the beast inside,

There's nowhere we can hide.

They were after her, always her. Circle of Cavan. They were her ghosts and her shadow. Haunting her. She tried to protect her family and friends; she tried to hide from them. They (CoC) found her. Now they were out of passages. There was nowhere to hide. Still after her, always her.

No matter what we breed,

We still are made of greed,

This is my kingdom, come,

This is my kingdom, come.

We only bred danger. But there were times when she laughed and smiled and she was normal. She still wanted more, she was greedy, oh so greedy. They still came, trying to save me and trying to hurt me. They always came, they all came.

When you feel my heat,

Look into my eyes,

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide.

Don't get too close,

It's dark inside,

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide.

When I was around, flames were always around, battling each other. I still remember the building, _this _building when the fire had consumed it and all you could see when you looked was burning orange, red and blue. Catherine had looked into my eyes. I could remember the ghost of a smile on her face. She saw my demons, she was the only one. She saw because her eyes were where her demons hid. She had gone to the last resort to leave it behind. That was all I saw before I turned around and fled, giving her the escape she so wanted. She smiled because she knew I would run. I would do anything to keep everyone happy, I even gave up my own. She knew I would live forever with these demons. She hadn't followed me then. She didn't get so close. It's still dark though and salty tears had still fallen as I ran. I wanted to be there and let my demons go too. But they still hid and no one else saw… because they didn't have demons, at least not the same ones.

Once her face had dried of tears, Cammie got up and jumped, landing smoothly on the floor. She walked out, turning around at the final step and giving a grim smile at the window.

"You started and ended the mission, but my demons were always there."

With that she walked out, but she'd be back.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If you find any problems, just review so I can edit it. The song is by Imagine Dragons. Also the time period this is set in is after the last book in winter when the school is built again as an exact replica. The window she's sitting at is the one where there was a map which let her to Ireland in the fifth book and the one she was sitting on when we first met her (you know right at the start when she was looking over the school before the students came in).Again I hope you liked it and I will be posting other stories that are only one shot that I had adopted so yeah, Bye. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
